


Black and White

by ninawatson



Series: Catching Fishes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Domestic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, just some stuff I draw because I procrastinate a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: The companion art compilation for Paper Ninja.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka playing with their dogs. (if you are from another fandom that I am also in, you'll probably realise where I heavy reference this)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid Iruka + kid Kakashi + dolphin ring :3
> 
> Now with coloured version because I feel motivated all of sudden :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka during inauguration day :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to make a background or not for this one so I just post one with a background and other with transparent background. The background is inspired by the colour of autumn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset. First art of 2018. I am feeling eager to improve my art for this year. Happy new year :)


	5. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made quite some time ago but I don't particularly remember why I don't upload it here. Maybe because of the general audience tag? So then, with this art, this work has become teen rated. Haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year from kakashi and iruka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ugly but I am not apologetic about my (non existent) skill in drawing. I hope I will improve in time :)


End file.
